better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Coloratura
Counterpart)]] Coloratura, nicknamed Rara and stage-named Countess Coloratura, is a female Earth pony and supporting character who appears in the fifth season and the eleventh season of the show. She is a famous pop singer in Equestria, a childhood friend of Applejack's and the band coach for the Ninja. She is voiced by Tony Award-winning actress Lena Hall. History Grave Danger She was described by Pinkie Pie as "the biggest pony pop star in all of Equestria". As a filly, she met and befriended Applejack at Camp Friendship; Applejack gave her the nickname "Rara" (shortened from Coloratura), and they wrote the song Equestria, the Land I Love together. Some time later, Coloratura moves to Manehattan in order to become famous, and she and Applejack communicate via letter before eventually losing touch. In present day, Coloratura has grown up to become a pop singer under the stage name "Countess Coloratura". She travels to Ponyville with her manager Svengallop and "Hot Pony" backup dancers to perform in the Helping Hooves Music Festival. Through the guidance of her manager, Coloratura has become somewhat of a diva who has high standards and only greets other ponies with hoof-shaped autograph stamps. However, she loves doing charity work and meeting school foals at each event she attends. Applejack learns that Coloratura's changes are the result of her manager Svengallop, who exploits her stardom and intimidates other ponies from behind the scenes. When she tries to talk to Coloratura about it, Coloratura takes offense, and the two have a mild falling-out. Determined to make her old friend realize the truth, Applejack sets Svengallop up to expose his true nature, and an appalled Coloratura finds herself abandoned by him. At the end of the episode, Coloratura learns to embrace her true self and sings The Magic Inside in front of a large audience of ponies. To show her gratitude to Applejack, she also sings a reprise of Equestria, the Land I Lovewith the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rock Solid Friendship Rarity collects some valuable gems for Coloratura's album release party. Saving Faith A poster of Coloratura appears in Twilight Sparkle’s bedroom, until Sludge accidentally ruined it. Razzle Dazzle Coloratura makes a return to teach the Ninja as bandmates for the Rainbow Festival. She sings The Magic Inside to the Ninja, which Jay recognise this song they heard when they are in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master to look for the Realm Crystal. Later, she helps the Ninja through practice, without using the Musicali-Tea. When Coloratura was shocked that The Dazzlings return to Equestria for revenge, she guides the Ninja to continue planning for rehearsal, until they decided to have the Battle of the Bands against them. However, they failed, as the Dazzlings destroyed the Rainbow Generator completely, causing both Ninjago and Equestria to become colorless. Due to this phenomenon, Coloratura was affected by the color. She persuaded the Ninja to have more practice, until she gains her color back. Appearance Coloratura has her aquamarineish gray coat with her dark grayish indigo mane with dark indigo and moderate opal highlights. Her eye color is Moderate opal and her cutie mark is a yellow star surrounded by five eighth notes - green, orange, red, purple, and blue. In her stage attire, her mane is light orchidish gray with moderate purple streaks. Personality Being a pop star, Coloratura was somewhat of a diva who has high standards and only greets other ponies with hoof-shaped autograph stamps. Also, she loves doing charity work and meeting school foals at each event she attends. As she reveals her true identity, Coloratura gives in gratitude to Applejack. She also guides the Ninja through rehearsals for the Rainbow Festival, with lyrics, instrument practice and harmonising the song. Appearance LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 5: Marks of Possesion * 79. Grave Danger Season 7: The Pillars of Time * 101. Rock Solid Friendship (mentioned) Season 9: Hunted * 137. Saving Faith (pictured) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip * 181. Razzle Dazzle Trivia *"Coloratura" is an Italian musical term that refers to the elaborate arrangement of a vocal melody, particularly in opera. *Dan and Kevin Hageman and Amy-Keating Rogers came up with the name "Countess Coloratura" specifically because she wanted her name to have a title and musical reference. *Her looks was inspired by Lena Hall's "red carpet look" at the 2014 Tony Awards ceremony. *She is the second of the four singers in the series, after Sapphire Shores, Songbird Serenade and N-Pop Girl. *Her Equestria Girls counterpart appears in one of the short, “Epic Fails”, as she did badly during her yoga training session.